Following in his fathers wings
by meme1
Summary: Trilogy with Goodbye Evelyn and Folded Flags. When Rafe and Danny's sons go to Vietman are their families ready for the conseguences.
1. Two big happy families

*Okay for this story Danny and Annaly are living happily ever after. The baby Annaly was carrying turned out to me a girl which they named Evelyn Dorothy, Eve for short. Danny Junior is now known by his friends and little sister as D.J. Rafe and Brenda got married and had triplets also two boys and a girl. Anthony David and William Robert Tony and Billy for short also in honor of their friends. Their daughter's name id Amelia Abigail Abbie to Brenda Am to everyone else. Tony, Billy, Amelia and Evelyn are all 18 and Danny junior is 19. *  
  
  
"Easy on the throttle D.J. you'll over flow the engine." Anthony shouted into the mouth piece  
"I can handle it Tony." His friend shot back  
"Tony's right D.J. your gonna stall it." Rafe's oldest son told him  
"Jesus Billy I know what I'm doing." Junior croaked as the propeller started to sputter. "Shit I got trouble. I just lost my engine. I'm a dead stick."  
Anthony and William landed their small single passenger planes on the runway and booked it in the direction their friend had gone. The surprising thing was when they found him there wasn't a scratch on him or his plane.  
"Walker how in the hell did you pull that off?" Billy asked patting D.J. on the back  
"I'm the best damn pilot you'll ever meet." He answered arrogantly.  
"No boy you were taught by the best." Danny senior and Rafe had been listening to the scene on the radio and came running to make sure everyone was okay.  
"Sorry Uncle Rafe." He responded to the scolding  
"Danny you ever put one of my planes in jeopardy again I'll kill you." His father continued the thrashing.  
"Sorry Dad." D.J. turned and walked away Tony and Billy following to tell him how cool he was.  
"He is the best damn pilot I've ever scene." Rafe said turning to Danny  
"I know just don't tell him." Danny answered. And it was true little Danny who was not so little anymore had fantastic skill learning his fathers knowledge and understanding of the working of the plane and Rafe's ability to feel the plane.  
  
Annaly put her nursing bag down on the kitchen counter and heaved a sigh at that pile of dishes that still sat in the sink.. She walked out the back door and out to hanger where her husband and stepson were standing along with Rafe and Anthony and Billy.  
"Daniel James Walker." She shouted tying an apron around her waist. To identical faces turned to her though one was twenty some odd years older.  
"Yeah?" They both responded  
"The older one."   
"Yes honey." Danny said walking over and placing a soft kiss on her cheek  
"Don't try to butter me up I asked you to do the dishes. Danny go get your sister."  
"D.J. mom everyone calls me D.J." Her stepson replied slightly attitudish.  
"I'll start call you Daniel James if you talk to me like that go find your sister."  
"Annaly if you're home does that mean Brenda's"  
"Rafe Steven McCawley!" Echoed across the field  
"What'd she ask you to do?" Annaly questioned giving him a knowing glare  
"Laundry." He answered setting off toward his house.  
  
The two families were sitting around picnics tables as Danny and Rafe demonstrated that they were masters of the grill.  
"We going to the movies tonight Am?" D.J. asked pulling her closer to him. Amelia McCawley was one the most beautiful girls in Shelby with Rafe's hazel eyes, Brenda petite frame and long pin straight brown hair with auburn highlights. Every guy at their high school would give their right arm to be dating her and D.J. was the only one that got to do it.  
"Sure." She sighed leaning her head on his shoulder  
"John and I our going to the creek tonight." Eve said to no one in particular fluffing her dark blonde hair.  
"Oh no you are not." D.J. told his little sister "Hey Tony, Billy you hear that? Eve thinks she's going to the creek with John tonight."  
"Cut it out D.J." Amelia elbowed her boyfriend in the stomach "We'll go with you Evelyn."  
"I don't need a chaperone Am." She snapped at her best friend  
"So consider it a double date. Billy, Tony why don't you guys bring Jessica and Mary?"  
  
Rafe over heard the conversation and leaned over to whisper in Brenda-Jean's ear  
"We've got the house to ourselves tonight."  
"Hmm." Was her response 


	2. D.J.'s big news

D.J. and Amelia were laying side by side watching the stars dance on the inky black creek water.  
"Do you think life gets any better then this?" D..J. asked pulling Am closer to him with his strong arms  
Amelia sighed and allowed herself to be drawn to him  
"I don't see how it could"  
They could hear their Anthony and Billy talking quietly with their girls Mary and Jessica in the thicket nearby by the most disturbing sound was when their ears were met with a  
"Oh no you are not." Coming from Eve she was definitely hers mothers daughter and if she was upset the world knew it.  
"He must have told her." Daniel Junior mumbled under his breath.  
"Told her what?" His girlfriend stared at him confused  
"Ok, I have something to tell you and you have to promise not to scream at me until I'm all done."  
"That basically means I'm going to be mad doesn't it?"  
"Well yes but listen. Am…" He took her hand in his and stared into her hazel eyes "John and I, we signed up yesterday after school, we're going to Vietnam."  
"Please god tell me you're joking."  
"No I'm not."  
"D.J. what possessed you? What does you're mother and father think?"  
"Well they don't know yet. I think my father will be okay with it, Annaly she's another story."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm a excellent pilot and our country needs me."  
"Most you be so cocky all the time?"  
"I can't help it my dad says it comes from being around your father all my life."  
"D.J. please don't go?"  
"I have to Amelia is my duty."  
"Then be careful I can't loose you."  
"I will, and you won't"  
He kissed her sweetly and she deepened it passionately and well one thing lead to another. It wasn't the first they had done it but it was definitely the most meaningful.  
  
Mean while  
  
Rafe was sitting quietly on the couch flipping the channels on the black in white set the Anthony had talked him into. He scanned the ban which at the time consisted of four channels and they were occupied by the president.  
"I wonder what the kids are up to." Brenda stated draping her arms around her husbands shoulders from behind. Rafe reached over his shoulder and grasped her wrist pulling her around front onto his lap.  
"I'm sure they're fine."  
"We haven't sat like this in a long time."  
"We haven't had the house to ourselves in 18 years."  
"True."  
"Let's make tonight special." Rafe walked over to the family stereo and starting spinning the record with their wedding song on it. Let it never be said that Rafe McCawley is not a romantic person.  
"Mrs. McCawley may I have this dance?" He extended his hand to and she took it.  
"You still dance as well as you did when we got married."  
"That's good because you're still as beautiful as you were when we got married."  
"You are very sly Rafe McCawley."  
"I try." He leaned down and his lips softly brushed hers.  
The front door slammed shut and they could hear the sound of angry foot steps storming up the stairs to the bed rooms. The sound of who's tears they were was muffled by the hardwood floor and the music still spilling from the record player.  
"Which one was that?" Brenda asked as the romance drained from the night.  
The door opened again and Tony and Billy came rushing inside  
"Where's Am?" Billy panted out of breath from chasing her  
"Up stairs." Rafe answered as William ran up to check on her  
"What's wrong with your sister?" Brenda queried looking at Tony  
"D.J. is going to Nam."  
"Oh god." Was the response of both Rafe and his pretty redheaded wife.  
  
At Danny's house  
  
"No you're not!"  
"Mom I'm not a little boy any more and I'm going to go. Dad tell your wife it's time to cut the apron strings." D.J. leaned against the kitchen sink as Annaly and Evelyn sat crying at the table and Danny paced the kitchen.  
"Sorry son but I agree with your mother on this one." Danny countered as he continued to pace. "I've seen war Junior it's not pretty. I watched my friends die so are you ready for that? Even worse then that what if your friends have to watch you die?"  
"I can do it Dad you know how I fly."  
"Yeah and your uncle Rafe and I were one and two at our flight school and we both crashed. We thought he was dead and my friend Anthony died when I went down. No one is that great of a pilot son not even you."  
Evelyn was still sobbing at the table at this time and she draw a weary breath before raising her head and looking at her older brother.  
"D.J. you yourself and John back alive for me alright?"  
"Eve I give you my word."  
Eve nodded and looked back down at her hands  
"Hey Eve have I ever let you down?"  
"No."  
"Then don't worry about it. I'll take care of your man and myself."  
It was time for a subject change  
"Alright everyone I think it's time we all go to bed, we've got to get up early for church in the morning." Annaly stood up and walked out of the room, everyone else following silently. 


	3. An awful letter

Annaly lay in bed that night counting the cracks in the ceiling to anxious to sleep. She hadn't heard Danny move for a few minutes and wondered if he was already asleep. As if an answer to her question her husband rolled over and put his arm around her shoulder.  
"You should be sleeping."  
"Walker have I a been a good mother to your son?" Annaly turned so she was facing him and searched for his eyes in the darkness  
"What? Of course you have, Junior wouldn't be the person his today if it wasn't for you."  
"Sometimes I feel like things would be so different if Evelyn hadn't of died. I mean what would she have thought about D.J. enlisting maybe she would have made a bigger deal about it. Maybe she would've talked him out of it. She might have loved him more then I have."  
"Annaly you have been a great mother to my… our son. You loved him in the same way Evelyn could have you are a fantastic mother. Though I do believe his stubbornness comes from growing up around you."   
"Walker you've always known how to make me feel better."  
"That's because I love you. Now go to sleep."  
"I love you too, goodnight Walker."   
  
D.J. was sitting in the chair in his room looking over the paper work he was given at the recruitment office. He was shaking his foot the way he always did when he was worked up as read the line that stated he was being shipped out in a week. A week that wasn't really enough time to do all the things he wanted to before leaving. It may have been the last week he had on Earth with the people he loved, just a week to accomplish every thing he wanted to do in his life. There was a soft rattling coming from the other side of his bedroom door almost a faint knocking. He rose from the chair and tip toed to the door trying to avoid bothering his parents that should have been asleep in the room next to his. The door opened with it's eerie squeak the way it had even when Danny was a child. And D.J. winced at the noise as it echoed throughout the small one floor farm house.  
"Eve what the hell are you doing?"  
"I'm sneaking out and meeting John we have to talk. If I'm not back before morning cover for me with mom and dad please." His younger sister begged.  
D.J. wasn't to thrilled with the idea not because he didn't want to lie to the parental units he had done that enough times to know what they'd believe and such. But simply because he didn't like the idea of his little sister who over the course of her 18 years of life had grown into a complete hottie to spend the night with her boyfriend. She was the only girl in Shelby that gave Amelia a run for the most beautiful crown with her long ballerina legs, cream white skin, and curvy body. She had their fathers deep set eyes though they were the mid night blue of Annaly's and her hair was wavy wheat colored silk. He was a teenage boy and he knew what teenage boys wanted.  
"I don't like that idea."  
"Come on Daniel you sneak out to see Amelia all the time."  
"That's why I don't like that idea."  
Evelyn looked at him with pleading eyes and he caved  
"I know I'm going to regret this go now before I change my mind"  
  
The next day  
  
The sermon at the local church that after noon had been particularly weir for the McCawley's and Walker's to sit through that day as it had talked about the evils of premarital sex. As the preacher condemned the girls and shamed the boys D.J. clasped Amelia's hand tightly as did John to Eve who had taken the final step in their 2 year relationship the night before. Annaly smiled sheepishly at Danny then at her daughter was conceived on one night of unbridled passion her mother shared with Danny before they married. It seemed the most virtuosos of them was in fact Rafe and Brenda. When the families final left the church and headed home their moods were brought from bad to worst.  
Anthony walked up the driveway with the mail stuffed under his arm casually tossed a letter for William on the kitchen table and headed out back toward the hanger to fuel up his biplane. Then he heard his mother's shrill cry.  
"No, no please no."  
He raced back across the land almost flying over the dry crabgrass that was growing in the back.  
"Ma what's wrong?" He dropped to his knees beside his mothers chair his cheeks pink and sweat pouring down his forehead. William handed him the letter and he read it silently. Billy had been drafted. 


	4. Goodbye at the bus station

It seemed like the entire town of Shelby had shown up at the bus station to say goodbye to Billy, John and D.J. not that the towns people mattered to the three heroic boys.  
"You take care of yourself okay." Eve wept hugging her brother "And if it's not to much to ask can you try to bring John home with you alright."  
"I promise Evelyn." D.J. crossed his heart and moved further down the line  
"You know Daniel you're the only boy in this world I trust my daughter with, now you better come home to her because if you don't she ain't datin' again till she's outa my house." Rafe joked patting him on the back  
"You got yourself a deal uncle Rafe, I do love your daughter more then you can imagine."  
"I know you do son but trust me I can imagine." Rafe glanced over at Brenda who still had Billy in a death grip and was beginning to embarrass him in front of all the other men.  
"I'm proud of you Junior don't you ever forget that." Danny shook his son's hand then pulled him into a hug. "Remember easy on the throttle."  
"Yes Dad. Mom how you holdin' up?"  
"I could be better but it's time to cut the apron strings. Daniel have I been a good mother to you? I've given you everything you needed right? You don't think you would've been better off with your real mother do you?" Annaly stood in front of her husbands son looking him in his chocolate eyes and for once in Danny Juniors young life he felt like her son.  
"Of course not Ma oh no Jesus I love you mom." He kissed his mothers forehead and moved on the last person in the line.. Amelia.  
"You know you've still got time to change your mind."  
"You know that's not gonna happen Am."  
"I know. Come down here." She pulled his collar so her lips were grazing his ear. When she released him he stared at her wide eyed   
"A baby?"   
Amelia nodded in response and he picked her up and spun her around.   
"I love you and I love you." He kissed her and then dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach "And I will be home safe as soon as I can be."  
"Bring Billy back when you come."  
"Last call for all passengers for Hunter Army Airfield Savannah Georgia." Boomed over the intercom forcing D.J. John and William to pick up their duffels and get on the bus. The rest of the family stood on the platform as the bus began to move then suddenly jolted to a stop again. The door swung open and D.J. stuck his head out it  
"I'm gonna marry you." He screamed  
"You bet your ass you are now get goin' so you can get home already." Amelia yelled back  
And as the bus bumped along down the dusty country road Amelia got a feeling in the pit of her gut that she would never see the love of her life again.   
  
While Billy was saying good bye  
  
"You know you can always runaway to Canada." Billy's girlfriend Mary told him holding onto his had for dear life.  
"My father would never speak to me again, besides would you want to be datin' a draft skipper?" He peered into her brown eyes with his sharp green ones.  
"If it means you're safe yes."  
"Oh come on Mary I'll be fine I'll be back before you know it. How long could this war last anyway? Hey don't cry." He wiped the tears from her cheeks  
"Don't leave then."  
That's when they were called to board the bus. William leaned over and wrapped his arms around Mary in a vice like grip and lifted her up kissed her put her down walked halfway to the bus turned around ran back kissed her again and got on the bus. 


	5. Another man

The Army sure wasn't what D.J. had imagined it would be when he and his two friends got off the bus they were herded like battle into one building to have their heads shaved and then another to be assigned their clothes. None of the boys were used to being treated with such disrespect. As the sons of WWII Aces Billy and D.J. were looked upon almost as celebrities and John his dad was the mayor.  
"I hope the girls are having a better time then we are." John observed trying to speak as lowly as he possibly could.  
"No talking in ranks." The drill Sergeant snapped. Yup the girls definitely must have been having a better time.  
  
IN TENNESSEE  
  
"Well if it isn't the four best looking girls in Shelby." An overly arrogant voice oozed with machismo as the driver approached literally the best looking girls in town. They were all completely separate in their appeal and that was what made them so popular. Mary Cloud (Billy's girl) was native American and had bum length back hair and glistening brown eyes she tall and slim, Jessica McKenna (Tony's girlfriend) was shorter and curvy with pin straight shoulder length brown hair and grayish eyes.   
"Hey Ian." Jessica greeted as the four walked toward the captain of the football team.  
"How's it goin' ladies? Mary." He looked Williams girlfriend up and down.   
Mary rolled her eyes in disgust her boyfriend had only been gone two days and other guys were already hitting on her.  
"It's going." Mary popped her gum  
"So you guys want a ride?" Ian held open the door of his 1957 Chevy convertible  
"Sure." Amelia answered for them knowing full well even Ian wasn't stupid to put the moves on Daniel Walkers girl.  
"Great get in. Mary why don't you sit up front with me." Ian ran a hand through his think blonde hair and winked his aqua eyes at her.  
"Ugh." She groaned as he enclosed her in the car.  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
Danny opened the letter sat on the counter waiting him and instantly smiled. He stuck his out the door and hollered for Rafe.  
"What it is Danny?" Rafe asked rubbing some axel grease from his hands.  
"I got a letter from Junior, you'll never guess who the boys commanding officer is." Danny flopped down into a kitchen chair and waited for Rafe's guess.  
"You know I hate guessing games Danny who the hell is it?"  
"Major Robert Winkle."  
"Do we know him?"  
"Yeah we knew him as Red Strange."  
"Red is our boys commander, that is hysterical."  
  
AT THE ARMY BASE  
  
Billy's bare feet slipped across the wet tile in the bathroom it was hard for him to be there. He had never felt more alone in his life even with two of his best friends sleeping in the bunks next to him. And he blamed himself for feeling the way he did but all he kept thinking was   
"Why me why not Tony?"  
"Hey Tennessee" One of the other young soldiers called   
"Which one?" John asked rolling over on his bunk  
"All of ya, you all got letters from your chicks back home."  
"My girl isn't just some chick, thank you."  
The days passed by quickly at home as the faded in to weeks and eventually it had been a moth since the boys had shipped out. The school had had it's home coming and all four girls went to the football game despite their lack of male company. The party after the game had been completely wild and everyone was having a good time. Mary was feeling utterly lonely without Billy by her side like he had been at every party she had gone o since she was sixteen. So when somebody offered her a beer she looked at it as the perfect way to drowned her sorrow. About a six pack later she was walking along the creek with Ian.  
"You know Mary I have wanted you since the minute I saw you." Ian gushed kissing her shoulder  
"Thank you Ian" Mary answered tipping her head so he could more easily access her neck.  
"You know if you were my girl I'd never leave you not even for the draft."  
Mary still to this day doesn't why she let it happen, maybe she was too drunk or visualizing Billy maybe she just missed having the touch of a man. For what ever the reason when one of Ian's hands crept up her shirt and the other unbuttoned her jeans she didn't pull away. And her delicate body experience pure pleasure for the first time with someone other then Rafe and Brenda's little boy. 


	6. Billy come home

It had been a three months since the boys had left for basic training, it had gotten over just two weeks ago. Billy, John and D.J. were given their assignments and to Daniels delight and everyone else's dismay he was made pilot of their crew.  
"Alright boys hold on we're trying something new." D.J. shouted into his microphone causing John and William to grimace and share frightened looks at each other. As the plane began to jut forward and spin their hearts started racing  
"D.J. what are you doing!" Billy screamed as they fell into what appeared to be a humungous tail spin. And just when the nose of the seemed to be inches from the ground D.J. jerked the throttle and they began to climb again.  
  
After they had landed Major Winkle was waiting very impatiently his arms crossed eyes narrow and his usually friendly face set in a stern scowl.  
"Private Walker m-m-m-my office n-n-now." He barked with his trade mark stutter  
"Yes sir Major Winkle sir." Daniel saluted and turned toward the officers head quarters while Billy and John finished puking.  
  
"Private Walker I have only one thing to say you…. Where in the hell did you learn to fly like that?" Red sat in his leather chair behind a large mahogany desk and drummed his fingers  
"My father and uncle Rafe taught me sir." Daniel stood erect on the other side of the desk with his arms behind his back.  
"Your uncle Rafe? By god you're Danny Walker's little aren't you?"  
"Yes Major."  
"I went to flight school with your old man and your uncle. Hell we served at Pearl Harbor together. I'm Rafe's little girls godfather."  
"You're Red Strange sir."  
"Legally no to your father yes."  
"Well sir since you and my father are such good pals I guess I won't be getting in trouble for that stunt I pulled then right." D.J. smiled  
"Let's put it this way you're only on duty in the mess tent for two weeks instead of a month. Now get out."  
  
When Daniel had returned to his barracks there was a letter from Amelia waiting for him on his bed. It smelled like perfume and was kissed with her soft pink lipstick. He was so happy to have received it he almost didn't noticed the look of complete melancholy on Billy's face.  
"What's the matter McCawley?"  
William tipped his head up a heart broken expression on his face  
"Mary didn't write me again." He answered flatly. Billy missed Mary so much he could taste it and he hadn't heard from her in four weeks.  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
The soldier walked down the empty halls of Shelby High he had a slight limp in his left leg from a bullet wound. He stopped in front of one of the class room and hung there until the bell rang and the door opened. The last two people out were a happy couple that were holding each other tightly. They were almost oblivious to the soldier till he cleared his throat angrily.  
"Oh my god Billy." Mary's hand dropped from Ian's waist and flew to her mouth  
"Glad to see you missed me." He spat like venom and pivoted to turn from her.  
"Billy hold on we have to talk about this." Mary gripped his shoulder and he whipped around  
"Fine he stays here."  
  
William parked Rafe's old rusty pickup at the edge of the of Look out Point and stared out the wind shield silently.  
"What happened to your knee?" Mary was the first to say anything  
"D.J. shot me." He replied sullenly  
"What!"  
"I hold him to I wanted to come home and see you I didn't want to be there. Now I wish I stayed."  
"Billy I'm so sorry I didn't want for this to happen. I missed you and I was so lonely and Ian was there. "  
"Don't bother to explain my dad's first wife pulled this same shit on him, I know how it works. "  
"Billy will we be okay? Is this salvageable?"  
"No. Mary I'm going back and you can have Ian." 


End file.
